


Sun Kissed Dancy

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, Oranges, Other, Scents & Smells, Shirtless, Will Graham - Freeform, fruit kink, rdc3, vintage advert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: For @zacharybosch from the eyebrow photo and inspired by the Dancy fragrancehere it is on my tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacharybosch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharybosch/gifts).




End file.
